Mon ange
by Yunny-Chan
Summary: Un des G-Boys vient de perdre la personne qui lui ait chere, il va alors réflechir sur tout ce qu'il ressent...One-Shot, Couple original!


**…MON ANGE…**

Auteur : Yunny-Chan

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Songfic : Telle est ma prière de Kyo, Deathfic, Yaoi.

Dislaimer : Ils ne sont pas a moi T__T

**Note : C'est ma première fic alors SVP soyez indulgent !!!! !!!! !!!! !!!!**

**______________**

**Le temps me vole ce que j'ai de plus cher**

**Dans mes souvenirs tu rigoles et tu fais tourner la terre**

**Ce qui me désole et que je désespère**

**Que ton image s'envole mais, il n'y a rien à faire**

**Tu es ce pourquoi j'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant**

Abandon…Tristesse…Solitude…Désespoir…Peur…Tous ces sentiments m'habitent, ces choses qui m'étaient inconnus avant aujourd'hui, tout ce que je connaissais c'étais le Vide. Toi, tu m'as apporté Douceur…Chaleur…Calme…Tendresse…Et…Amour…

Mais toutes ces choses ne sont plus…Elles ne sont plus depuis que tu m'as abandonné…

**Mais voila que tu n'es plus, plus rien n'est important**

**Si seulement j'avais su que, tu me manquerais autant **

**Je t'en aurais voulu de t'aimais tant**

**Apprends moi à croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal**

**Apprends moi a croire que t'es devenue mon étoile**

Le vent sur mes joues sèche les larmes qui coulent depuis des heures…des jours…une éternité. 

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ? Je t'aimais…Je t'aime tant. Je ne vis plus que dans mes souvenirs, dans ces bribes de passé, qui me font souffrir…qui me broient le cœur à chaque instant.

Tu était la lumière de ma vie, le soleil dans mes ténèbres, l'air que je respirais…Que vais-je devenir sans toi ? Que devient un homme qui n'a plus de raison de vivre… ?

**Mon ange, ma lumière**

**Mon intime repère**

**Mon ange ma lumière**

**Qui chaque jour m'éclaire**

**Telle est ma prière**

Tu me manque mon ange…tu me manque trop, je pense a toi tout le temps…Je pleure tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ironique ? Moi…le perfect soldier, le sans émotion, l'iceberg n'arrête pas de pleurer. Je rirais presque si tu n'étais pas la devant moi, allongé sous la fatalité du destin, de NOTRE destin. Je veux te sentir une nouvelle fois dans mes bras, sentir ta douce odeur, tes baisers sur ma peau, ton corps de braise contre le mien…Je veux de nouveau pouvoir t'aimer…

**Tu n'avais pas de royaume à tes pieds **

**Mais je verserai pour toi **

**Plus de larmes qu'un peuple entier**

**Et ça ne suffira pas à me faire oublier**

**Que tu n'es plus**

**Apprends moi à croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal**

**Apprends moi à croire que t'es devenue mon étoile**

Je pleure, encore et toujours, j'ais l'impression que ça ne va jamais s'arrêter. Je n'en peux plus de toute cette souffrance…Comment as-tu pu supporter ça sans jamais montrer ta douleur, sans jamais broncher ? Tu étais bien plus fort que tu ne le laissé paraître. Ca me fait sourire…amèrement mais je souris quand même, je sais que tu aimais quand je souriais, tu disais que j'étais mignon…Mignon…Tu as étais la seule et unique personne qui me l'ais dit…Et la seule personne que j'ais aimé…

**Mon ange, ma lumière**

**Mon intime repère**

**Mon ange, ma lumière**

**Qui chaque jour m'éclaire**

**Telle est ma prière**

Je suis allongé à quelques mètres de toi et pourtant, on a jamais était si éloigné l'un de l'autre…Tant de chose nous sépare aujourd'hui, la terre, le bois, le tissu et…la Mort…Celle qui m'as volé l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout autre chose en ce monde, plus que ma propre vie, plus que tout…Elle me l'as volé mais bientôt…Oui très bientôt…Elle viendra me chercher et je ne me battrais pas…Non…J'attendrais sa venue…J'attendrais qu'elle m'enlace de ses bras glacées…J'attendrais que d'une étreinte mortelle, elle m'ôte la vie…

**Le temps me vole ce que j'ais de plus cher.**

**Dans mes souvenirs tu rigoles et tu fais tourner la terre**

**Ce qui me désole et que je désespère**

**Que ton image s'envole mais il n'y a rien a faire**

**Apprends moi à croire que y'es devenue mon étoile**

Ma respiration devient de plus en plus difficile et mes paupières sont de plus en plus lourdes…

Je te vois et tu souris…Est-ce un rêve ? Un merveilleux rêve ? Je pleure, à croire que mes larmes ne s'arrêteront jamais. Tu souris, encore et toujours puis te me tends la main…Est-ce une nouvelle chance ? Une nouvelle chance dans la mort ? Je te prends la main et je sens une douce chaleur qui m'envahit. Et tout ce que je peux te dire en cet instant, c'est une chose que tu sais déjà, mais c'est les plus beaux mots qui puisse exister sur cette terre et c'est :

« -Je t'aime…Quatre… »

**Mon ange, ma lumière**

**Mon intime repère**

**Mon ange, ma lumière**

**Qui chaque jour m'éclaire**

**Telle est ma prière**

Fin

Yunny-Chan : Et voilou ma toute première fic est finie, chui toute z'émue !!!

Duo : Review Please !!!!!                                                                                                                                                            


End file.
